onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Everyday Is a Sunday Evening
"Everyday Is a Sunday Evening" is the twentieth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 65th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on April 19, 2006. It's the weekend of the Coastal Classic, and with Lucas sidelined, Nathan has to step up on the court against an old rival who shows an interest in Haley. Brooke and Mouth plot revenge against Rachel while Dan goes head to head with Nathan's Uncle Cooper. Also, Peyton makes a life-altering decision. Synopsis After Lucas is forced to sit out the game due to his HCM, Nathan steps up to the mark as the only Raven's captain the following game. He plays to his best ability and gains a lot more confidence in his basketball skills. Meanwhile, Peyton wakes up in Jake's room who is thanked for ringing her after the shooting. Jake then tells her he has plans and invites her to spend the day with Jenny and him in the park, which Peyton is delighted to agree to. As Haley leaves the gym, a boy goes to talk to her. He begins chatting her up and introduces himself as Damien West, as Nathan goes behind her. He tells Nathan that the Ravens are finished as they are against his team next, and they are undefeated. Back at Jake's, he tells Peyton that Nicki's parents have sole custody and he gets her two times a week for a year. He can't move or do anything he shouldn't be in order to get her back, but he is ok with Nicki looking after Jenny as she is starting to try. Deb gets home to find Dan there who tells her how much trouble he has sleeping. As Dan tries to move himself in saying he knows she is lonely, Cooper comes behind in and they almost begin to argue as Nathan is forced to break it up and kick his father out. As Dan walks out, he begins yelling at Nathan saying he is the mayor and he can do whatever he wants and it is his house and if he wants to burn it down, he will. Back at the apartment, Haley tells Nathan how Karen has taken Lucas on a drive to keep his mind off the Ravens game, and she tells him, she begins to find it hard to keep the no-sex-till-marriage rule hard to abide by. Meanwhile, Rachel is washing her car as Mouth goes to see her, who has been ignoring her calls. He tells her how much he had fallen for her and that she led him on, but Rachel insists she didn't mean to. As she argues her case, she is sprayed by a hose of cold water, with Brooke aiming it at her. As they argue and nearly end up in a fight, Mouth is forced to break it up as Rachel tells Brooke Lucas called her, has he called his girlfriend lately, which Brooke doesn't reply to but warns her she will make her regret it. At Jake's, he given Peyton a tour of his new town, Savannah. He shows her the art college in Savannah and the court where they battled for Jenny. Brooke and Mouth are walking down a street in Tree Hill as she sees Cooper. Mouth tells her that that is Rachel's new boyfriend, and Brooke manages to realize that Rachel has lied about her age. She tells Mouth it is time to get Rachel back for what she done to Mouth. In Savannah, Jake tells Peyton he has decided to let Jenny know her mom, which Peyton understands, but he assures them they aren't together. As Peyton tells him about Pete Wentz, which Jake at first doesn't believe, but as he does he tells her musicians are trouble, just before he is called up to the stage as he is a musician at the bar they are in. At the Ravens game, Nathan gets another win for Tree Hill as Brooke smiles smugly at Rachel. As the finals come, Nathan finds out he will be playing Damien West with Oak Lakes, as Rachel gets changed in her car from her outfit to a more sophisticated outfit. She goes to see Cooper and ignores the photos of Nathan and Deb. Jake and Peyton are talking outside his house as he tells her he can't sleep with her as he knows she will leave and the pain is too much for him to endure again, Peyton walks off disappointed but says she understands. Jake follows her in as Peyton says the same line Ellie did about records ending. As she slams the door shut, she rethinks it, opens it and finds Jake standing there. He kisses her and they end up sleeping together. The following morning, the two wake up and Jake tells her that she could look after Jenny for the day if she wanted, which Peyton is happy about. Peyton tells Jake she doesn't want to leave as Jake tells her every song ends. Brooke meets Mouth at the cafe as they plan to tell Cooper about Rachel today. As he walks in, they get him to sit with them and as Cooper remembers Mouth as the flower guy, he tells him that Rachel wouldn't say who the flowers are from, but it obviously meant a lot to her, as the person did too. As he says this, Mouth begins to rethink his revenge tactic and tells Cooper to take care of Rachel, and tells Brooke he wants to talk to Rachel first. In the apartment, Nathan wakes up sore of basketball, as he tells Haley how much Damien West reminds him of his dad, Haley says how sorry she is for their relationship to suffer, as Dan listens to them outside. Peyton is taking Jenny on the tour Jake took her on the day before. As she passes the college of Art and Design, she tells her that she might go there one day, to spend more time with her and Jake. Back at the Raven's gym, Damien West continues to flirt with Haley, and as he grabs her arm, she is forced to hit him to get him off. She runs off as Dan shouts for Damien. He tells him that if he ever touches Haley again, he will end his career. As he threatens Damien, Haley watches in shock from a distance. In Savannah, Peyton gets back to Jake and tells him her plan to study art in Savannah. At the game, Deb gives Dan a restraining order which starts tonight. He is escorted out by police as he turns to Nathan for help, but Nathan confesses it was his idea. The game begins and Nathan and Damien begin their competitive play. The two score equal shots as Ravens fall behind. Nathan then fouls West who is forced to make a free throw. Nathan pressures him into missing as Dan listens from outside. In the time out, Damien is told to foul Nathan. As the game commences, Damien fouls him just as the Nathan shoots and ties the game. With no time left, Nathan is given a free throw as Dan listens through a radio that is just hearable. He remembers training Nathan to do 20 free throws in a row and pressures him into it over and o.ver even though Nathan insists he is too tired. Dan tells him he is doing it to make him better and one day he will thank him. Back in the game, Nathan smiles at Haley before making the shot, just as Dan's radio loses signal, Nathan turns to look at Damien West, away from the hoop and shoots the ball. He scores without looking as the crowd goes wild for him. They lift him up as the crowd runs down, all except Cooper who applauds him, he then turns to look at the cheerleaders, which includes Rachel who is staring back at him in shock. Peyton goes to see Jake outside and he tells her he doesn't want to be the one who stops her from doing what she wants, as Peyton tells him she is sick of being miserable and they deserve better than spending their time apart and lonely, they deserve hope. Mouth goes to see Rachel who is in tears. He tells her that she deserves to be happy so he didn't tell Cooper and that one day she is going to have to stop all the lies and be herself. Rachel apologizes to him and tells him how she doesn't deserve him. Nathan and Haley are walking home as Dan stops them and tells him he knows he deserves better, but he is proud of him for the person he has become and says he loves him. Rachel goes to see Cooper and confesses she is 17 and he breaks up with her, disgusted by his actions. As he sends her away, she takes off her top, but Cooper continues to refuse. She kisses him, and Cooper gives in. Peyton puts Jenny to bed as she says 'mama' to her. She then joins Jake on the steps and looks doubtfully at him. She then turns to him and asks if he wants to get married. Memorable Quotes :"You sure you don't want to sleep with me till the ceremony? I know I look pretty sexy right now" ::Nathan Scott to Haley James Scott :You know that's really not fair. I mean, it's one thing to break my heart, but do you have to look like a beer commercial while you're doing it?" ::Mouth as he sees Rachel Gatina washing her car :"What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not the freak with the plastic ass and the tin heart" :"No, you're the freak with the fat ass and no heart" :"You know what girl, formerly known as Orca, you led Mouth on and you know it. So maybe it's time you get back in touch with your inner sperm whale and realize you now have fewer friends than you did before" ::Brooke Davis argues with Rachel Gatina over the way she treated Mouth :"It would have been too hard to hear your voice again Peyton. To feel us again. My life is here now, and as much as I would love to, you're leaving, and I'm the one that's gonna be left with this dull pain in my heart and that pain, it took me a long time to let go of." ::Jake Jagielski bares his heart to Peyton Sawyer :"You know that feeling that you get on a Sunday? Where you just had the whole day to yourself and it's been great and then you have to go to school the next day so it ruins the rest of the night. I have to go home tomorrow and so I've got that feeling, it's like Sunday night" ::Peyton Sawyer to Jake Jagielski :"Marvin McFabulous, I wasn't sure you were gonna make it...well welcome to the dark side my friend. Deception for lunch, payback for dinner. And, pie for breakfast?" ::Brooke Davis to Mouth :"Hey. Damien West? Dan Scott. That's mayor Dan Scott, and if you ever touch my daughter-in-law Haley again, I'll end your career, have a good game." ::Dan Scott to Damien West as he flirts with Haley James Scott :"I spend a lot of time being miserable Jake, it's like misery's an old friend, and it tricks you sometimes into thinking that it's just always gonna be there, and that you can't be happy. But you can, you can walk away from pain and I think being in love's the best way to do it." ::Peyton Sawyer :"You know, one of these days you're gonna have to quit lying, and be yourself. Maybe today's that day" ::Mouth to Rachel Gatina :"Tonight I walked into that gym as the mayor of Tree Hill, but I finished the night as a father on the outside, looking in at a son that deserves better. I wanted to tell you, how proud of you I am and this has nothing to do with basketball. I'm proud of you for the choices you've made with your life. I'm proud of you for the man that you've become. I love you" ::Dan Scott to Nathan Scott Voiceover :"Stepping up. It's a simple concept. It basically means to rise above yourself; to do a little more, to show you something special. Something like this. Lucas is gone, but that doesn't mean the season is over. As a matter of fact, I say it's just beginning. You might want to stay out of my way for a while. Life's funny sometimes; can push pretty hard like when you fall in love with someone but they forget to love you back, like when your best friend and your boyfriend leave you alone, like when you pull the trigger or light the flame and you can't take it back. Like I said, in sports they call this 'stepping up'. In life, I call it 'pushing back" ::Nathan Scott (opening voiceover) :"You know it's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they're happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been that you realized how much you need it, how much you love it. God, I love this game." ::Nathan Scott (mid voiceover) :"You ever heard the expression 'The best things in live are free.' Well that expression is true.' Every once in a while, people step up they rise above themselves sometimes they surprise you and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes. It can push pretty hard but if you look close enough, you can find hope in the words of children, in the bars of the song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back." ::Nathan Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "The Adventure" - Angels & Airwaves * "New York Minute" - Mobile * "Our Own Time" - Joey DeGraw * "Someday" - Bryan Greenberg * "Close Your Eyes" - Turn * "Jealous Guy" - Gavin DeGraw * "Arsenic" - The Loved Ones * "Flight Of The Hobo" - Rocket From The Crypt * "Unsatisfied" - Nine Black Alps * "Look After You" - The Fray This episode's title originated from the song ' Everyday Is A Sunday Evening', originally sung by The Blackouts. Trivia *Lucas and Karen do not appear in this episode. **This is the first episode in which Lucas doesn't appear and the only such episode of the first six seasons. *This is the first episode for Nathan Scott to be the only character to narrate. *With this episode, Nathan is the only character to have appeared in every episode. This continues to be the case until the third episode of the ninth season. *Nathan tells Damian to look at the score board because "if he can't count, it's tied." Yet, the screen then cuts to the scoreboard where it shows that the score is 35-33, not tied. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Cooper Lee Category:Episodes featuring Jake Jagielski Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri Category:Episodes featuring Jenny Jagielski